


Pierce

by ItIsMeJessie



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, i miss writing about arashi at this moment, repost from my livejournal account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsMeJessie/pseuds/ItIsMeJessie
Summary: Sho and Satoshi shouldn't be together in the first place.Knowing that Sho's parents come from a prominent family, and that they're in a famous idol group, should have made them be cautious about their moves.But, love had found its way in their hearts. Still, it wasn't enough to keep them together.





	Pierce

His gazes were melting my heart. I could not believe that this was really the end of us. If only I could stop the time, I would. This was something that neither of us thought would happen. All I could do was hold his hand and pray that everything that was happening was just a terrible nightmare; that I would wake up and see him in my arms.

The enormous windows in the bedroom did not make the space inside vast instead, it suffocated me, knowing that tomorrow, he would not be mine any longer. I sighed and tightened my grip on his hand. "Why?" I asked again for the nth time.

"You know why," he answered, brown eyes piercing the depths of my soul, shredding each puzzle piece into bits.

I just had to look away. Yeah, I knew why this had to end, but I had no idea how he really felt about it. Was he glad that we had to end it this way? Was he mourning that when he woke up tomorrow, he wouldn't be in my arms anymore? Thousands of questions ran in my mind, but they would never be answered.

With my free hand, I strummed my fingers in the dark locks, his head on the crook of my chest and neck. I hated all of this. The pain in my heart was singing a lonely song as I tried to calm my breathing. After all, I still got the chance to hold him for the last time.

The bed where we were laying in was where we first made love; where we uttered sweet nothings to each other. On the weeks, months, and maybe years to come, this bed would be empty and cold. I would not be able to sleep here without thinking about him.

"Babe," he murmured, voice muffled by my naked chest, "I'll always love you. Don't you ever forget that."

_Yes, I know._ That was why it hurt even more. Letting go of someone that did not love you anymore was easier than letting go of someone that you knew still loved you.

"I love you, too," I answered, my voice choking. "With all my heart."

He shifted and loomed over me, his eyes searching, "Do you want to drive?"

"Yeah, sure."

He dipped low and kissed me full on the lips. His taste was sweet, it was almost killing me. It was chaste at first then it deepened. His fingers gripped my hair, pushing me towards him. My hands flew to his waist to help him keep his balance. We stayed like that until we were short of breaths.

"I love you. I love you." I chanted the words as if they were powerful enough to keep him.

"I love you, too."

The words were painful, it deeply cut the wound in my heart, ripping it open once again.

After making love for the last time, we drove in circles within Tokyo. Lights were a blur; I could not even distinguish the kaleidoscope of colors. It was beautiful if it weren't for the fact that it was saddening.

I loathed the fact that his father did not agree with our relationship. It's really obvious that he would not agree since he was a respected man in the society. A politician at its finest. Sho told me that his father had given him a choice: either leave me to stay in Arashi or stay with me and be disowned by his family. What was he supposed to do? His father was a man of his word and Sho would not be willing to leave the group. After a long discussion that we had, we decided to end our relationship for the greater good.

Tomorrow, he would be living with his family again. He would go back to being someone that was out of my reach, and this time, it would be forever. If I could only just forget you... But, both of us knew that that would not happen. I know that it’s not possible for me to forget you

The time did not stand still. Finally, the end had come and after dropping me off, he sped away. Dust from the gravel slowly fell as the car became distant. I would never hear the words that he would have uttered as he left.

"I'm so sorry."


End file.
